


Roughness Before Niceties

by Sacred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, F/F, Josephine Is Not A Gentle Lover, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elayne Trevelyan discovers that her Josephine is not an innocent in lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



Elayne Trevelyan smiled warmly at her lover, reaching a hand up to gently stroke her right cheek. “Are you sure you're ready, love?”

“As ready as you, my darling,” Josephine replied, motioning towards the not so hidden trail of wetness coating her bare thighs.

Elayne had long considered this moment, from the second Josephine had returned her sentiments; the reality before her now nothing but an image weeks ago. A fantasy to keep the biting winds of the Hissing Wastes at bay while she rested in her tent, fingers going to work as she imagined Josephine losing her self-control, howling Elayne's name as she brought her to the very heights of pleasure.

But now...now she was going to live the fantasy and like most of her fantasies the reality of Josephine's nude body before her, glistening just a bit with perspiration was better than she had imagined. Reaching out a hand, palm twitching a bit as she did so, Elayne went slowly towards her right breast, cupping firmly.

“I am going to take my time and be gentle, like you deserve.” She feels the nipple harden in her grasp, eliciting a moan from Josephine before moving forward and tentatively sticking her tongue out, licking just a bit on the upper tip of hardened nub of flesh. The gasp this brings forth makes Elayne smirk, looking up at her lover and adoring the sight of the pleasure found there. She moves to continue her licking when she feels Josephine's fingers under her chin, moving her gaze back upwards until her eyes are locked with her diplomat's.

“My duties involve niceness and slow, steady, progress. My pleasure I prefer to be crude and rough.”

Elayne's planned methods of bringing pleasure halt in her mind. “Is that so?” Josephine nodded and lowered her head until her lips were by Elayne's right ear, a few fingers sifting through her hair.

“Licking tits is quite delightful, but I'll show you that biting is much more enjoyable while I set my fingers to work on your cunt. Can I show you now?” Elayne's certain her dark eyes are wider than they've ever been in her life at the whisper and her jaw is probably dropped like a dullard but she finds strength enough to nod her head. That's all it takes for her position on the bed to change, her vision taken up by Josephine's smirking face before her mouth parts and she feels a sharp bite on her right nipple while three fingers thrust into her core.

Her hips arch upwards at the sensations of mouth and fingers working on two separate parts of her body and she doesn't try to hide the loud mewl/moan combination that comes rocketing past her lips. The fingers start pumping, in and out, the bite getting closer and closer to straddling the line between pleasure and pain but it's all she can do to continue to moan, her need growing more and more until Josephine adds a harsh lick after a rough bite/thrust combination. “JOSEPHINE!”

She's certain the roof of Skyhold has become see-through, because stars are dancing overhead and some of them pop with the aftershocks of the orgasm she just experienced. The savior of Thedas shudders as she watches Josephine bring her coated fingers to her lips, parting them a bit but then moving the digits away. Her lover catches her eyes then and smiles warmly. “Disappointed that I'm not the demure noblewoman, innocent in love?”

Elayne shakes her head, struggling to sit up. “I just wanted to watch you slurp my cum from your fingers, Lady Montilyet.”

“You have developed quite the way with words, no doubt thanks to our close association.”

“I am going to return the favor, just so you know.”

“How?”

Elayne gestured to the desk a few feet away. “By bending you over the desk and taking you from behind.”

“Mmmm, an enticing image, my darling, but first turn around, would you?”

 

///

 

Josephine took a moment to admire the way her darling's long blonde hair nestled against her bare back. So beautiful, she thought to herself, and all mine. She moved her fingers to trace along the top of her spine, biting a bit below her left shoulder-blade, scratching at her lower spine before she reached her target: Elayne's round rear end. She gave a harsh grope with her left hand before looking at her still-coated fingers and inspiration struck. Taking her coated digits, she started maneuvering them around her back entrance, going deeper with each time her circular motions lapped one another. She heard her darling grunt as Josephine suddenly went in halfway before the knuckle with one finger, before withdrawing suddenly.

“Do not torture me now of all times, love!”

“I am just searching for a suitable instrument,” Josephine replied, nodding to herself when she procured just such an item. Returning to the bed and her waiting Inquisitor, Josephine raised the unlit candle from her things towards the waiting hole and shoved the hardened wax downwards.


	2. A Promise Kept

Elayne winced mightily as she sat down on the pushed out wooden chair, eyes narrowing at the knowing look on her spymaster's face.

“What were your words? An innocent in love?”

“I said nothing about her skills at lovemaking, Inquisitor.”

Elayne sighed at that, idly tapping her fingers on the wooden table before looking again at Leliana. “Would you mind helping me plan a surprise for Josephine?”

“I am at your disposal, your worship.”

///

Josephine carefully rolled up the completed forms and other miscellaneous parchments that constituted what she finished and what would be waiting for her the next day. But after having worked for over ten hours involving seven meetings with various ambassadors, placating a few Dalish representatives, and ensuring that the masons extending the east wing of the castle were given generous raises to their wages, she deserved to halt the day's work.

Once the work was secured and out of the way, Josephine allowed herself to reflect on the previous evening's pleasure. Elayne's cries of ecstasy, her total exhaustion after Josephine stopped with the candle, the way she sunk into her arms, nestled against her breasts. Yes, Josephine decided, it had been a near-perfect night with her darling.

Idly, the Antivan traced a few fingers along the bite mark inches from scandalous on the right side of her neck. The last act Elayne had done before submitting fully to her spent energy. She had never had a lover so adaptable with her desires. Usually Josephine had to spend some time to get her paramour used to the idea that she was not some fragile creature and wanted whatever they locked behind lifetimes of repression. But her darling, oh her darling had been so eager and so in synch with her lustful needs.

She exhales slowly, feeling excessively warm as her loins burn like the fire currently roaring in her office. Shaking her head, she makes her way towards the door, ready to nod and smile warmly at the guards posted in the main hall. Maybe Varric was still awake and she could commission a few sensual pieces for the times she was to be separated from Elayne in the future. Josephine chided herself for her thoughts turning again to her own pleasure.

True, it had been some time since she'd made love but that was no reason to act like a sow at the trough, gorging for all she was worth. A time and a place for everything, she reminded herself, finally opening the door to her office and finding no guards.

No Varric.

She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry, love, I've simply cleared the main hall for a bit of privacy.” She turned at the voice and stared deeply into Elayne's dark eyes, the heat building once again in her loins.

“Privacy to what end?”

“Keeping a promise to the most beautiful, ravishing, woman in all Thedas.”

Josephine laughed at that, reaching out a hand to undo the first button on Elayne's shirt. “I believe you mentioned the desk in your quarters and not my work-

Elayne's lips cut her off then and she's whirled around back into her office, moved swiftly towards the desk; deft, sure, fingers undoing the many lace ties and buttons making up her outfit. She's in her underthings when the lips pull back, gulping down air before teeth bite hard along the left side of her neck.

“Turn around and bend over your desk.”

Josephine nodded, idly berating herself for the mess she was creating but soon enough she feels a hard spank against her bare rear, a pair of lips pressed against it, a tongue licking for all it was worth and all thoughts of messes leave her mind entirely. Pleasure lords over her mind like a dragon on its treasure as the tongue exits her rear and a few fingers start pumping in and out. 

Elayne finally stops after several minutes, removing her fingers and feeling along Josephine's inner thighs, the diplomat's face nearly as red as her rear end. “That was a fine way of showing you're a woman of your word, my darling.” Elayne doesn't respond to her comment, instead pressing against the liquid desire on either side of her thighs. Removing her fingers, she wipes some of Josephine's pleasure against the wood grain of her desk. 

“Something to always remember this moment while you're writing away or chatting with difficult guests.” Josephine gave a throaty groan at that, more desire gushing from her. “Bend over a bit more, love. Tell me, before we continue, what scroll on this desk is a copy?”

Josephine motioned with her shoulder towards the right. “The farthest scroll from your hand. It is a list of the supplies we need for the fortnight. I've already made arrangements for everything on the list. The copy is for records only.”

She sees the scroll in Elayne's grasp a few moments later, her lover holding it in front of her face before removing it from view.

“Tell me if I'm hurting you.”

A moment later the rough, bound bits of parchment are shoved into her rear, unyielding in its slow progress as the document begins to fill her back passage up.

///

Elyane sighed to herself as she stares around in the early morning that is coating Skyhold from her position on the throne, Josephine draped across her lap. Several chairs in the main hall are fit for nothing but kindling now, bits of fluid from both herself and Josephine stain the stones here and there, her finest garment for wandering around the castle is torn in several places, as is her love's dress and underthings.

A fair bit of coin would be needed for the repairs, the finest bottle of wine for Leliana, another round of Bull's viscous drink for his aid in distracting Sera with several female members of the Chargers for the evening, and a slightly more erotic take on these events for Varric to write about for his next smut piece. She's certain he'll include it in the next volume he gives to Cassandra. 

But despite the costs to make the evening possible, it was worth three times the amount just to see the well-pleased and content look on her Josie's face in this moment.

“We have much work to do to repair what we've destroyed this night.”

“Let me worry about that, love, for now just rest.”

“I shall but I promise that I will be thinking quite hard about how to treat you to a surprise of your own in the near future.”

“Then I shall have the best of dreams, love. Rest with the knowledge that no one else shall make me feel like you did this evening or the one before it and that I adore you with all that I am.” A sudden tight squeeze on her rear brings a flush to her face and a tired but beautiful chuckle from Josephine.

“Some parts more than others, I am sure, my darling. Please do wake me when it's time to move and cover up our earlier activities.”

“Of course. Goodnight love.”

She receives a mumble in response and Elayne smiles before bringing her diplomat in close, secure in her arms; finally entering dreams now that much more tinged with eroticism and wondering just how she could improve upon them when she was once again faced with the reality that is the woman who has her heart and soul.


End file.
